


Relief (like home)

by LaughingMcNugget



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Something more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingMcNugget/pseuds/LaughingMcNugget
Summary: Life on the road is hard for outcast adventurers. A lost home, a rough journey, and the pain of betrayal can hopefully be soothed with compassion, friendship, and quickies in the forest.





	Relief (like home)

Relief.

She loosened his belt, thumbing his hip bones as his trousers slacked just below them. Sweet relief. He groaned, hands cupping her rear end, jealousy feeling her roundness. Release. Her hands found the outline of him, stroking through cotton and linen to rub heated, hard flesh. Sweet release. So tantalizingly close, like a word on the tip of his tongue, but a sigh balanced on the clenched wall of his stomach.

“Not yet. Not yet.” He pushed her back, the cold of the night air almost painful on his center as her warm hands were removed “Let me have you properly.”

She surged forwards, slipping her deft fingers past his belt, past his pantline, past his every defence, and around the his length “We do not have time for proper.” Her voice was a hiss, urgent but unyielding “Have me fast and filthy.”

The hand around him paused just at his threshold, and he shook with the effort of reigning himself in. So easy it would have been, just a few quick thrusts into that worn, warm palm, finding the end and fading into the afterglow as a mess of satisfaction and sweat. But he had plans. Plans for her, up against a tree and whining loud enough that those elsewhere would hear her cry for his love. The thought was nearly enough, and he felt his mind brace him, ready to spill.  

Great effort held him back, teetering over the edge of a cliff with only the breeze keeping him from falling. But the breeze was cool, invigorating, and he pulled her hand free. He kissed her. Then, gently but with an air of command, he paced her backwards, not stopping the assault of tongue and teeth and hands until her shoulders met a great pine. At once she was lifted, settled on a picked up knee as his hands found themselves otherwise occupied. He tied the corners of his cloak behind her back, creating the bare minimum of privacy. None else could see her but him, and he saw her slip her leggings off, let them dangle by one foot. He felt her legs wrap around his hips. Felt her pull him free and shuck his pants down to where they hung on the curve of his rear. He pressed her close, close enough that he inhabited her, they shared one space. His knee dropped, and he replaced that support with his hands under her rump. They leaned into one another, pressed to the tree with his boots gritting in the dirt and leafrot to keep traction.

Like a storm at sea, rocking at a pace fast, frantic. Desperate. Her name on a low groan, a second, a third, a mantra with each movement. Each a jolt up and down his spine. She sighed. Not the cry he had hoped for, but they had enough nights on the road ahead of them to make up for his impending eagerness. 

Relief. He had been so tense; shoulders aching and head throbbing in stress. Now only his core ached, and his desire throbbed. “You feel-” it was not flirty. Not the dirty talk he'd intended, just honesty and loneliness “-like home.”

Sweet relief. “You are the closest thing I have to home. I am so glad to still have you.” She leaned against his ear, lipping the shell gently “Let go, dear friend. Relax.”

He needed no more invitation, and spilled with a great, groaning breath.

**Author's Note:**

> A blurb of between adventure happenings in my d&d campaign


End file.
